


these are a few of my favorite things

by melodyinlove



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas Fluff, M/M, mentioned!Nayoung/Kyulkyung, mentioned!Seungcheol/Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyinlove/pseuds/melodyinlove
Summary: minhyun gets the person in his friend group he barely knows for secret santa and he has no idea what to get him. his plan: actually try talking to him





	these are a few of my favorite things

The eight of them were sitting in a circle at the football bleachers in the freezing cold December weather. They honestly would have chosen anywhere else to meet up for secret santa drawings, but Seungcheol insisted that they had to be at the bleachers because it set a good atmosphere. They also would have done it online like most people do nowadays, but (again) Seungcheol insisted to do it in person because there’s more evidence of who someone has through online drawings. So, all of them were already pissed that they were wasting their time that they could be using to study.

“Haha, let's get to drawing. I have the bucket and names,” Seungcheol chuckled awkwardly, sensing the tension as everyone was glaring at him, “Ladies first?” He winked as he passed the bucket to Nayoung, only to get a punch in the arm from his boyfriend, Jeonghan. 

“Why do you continue to try to flirt when A, Nayoung has a girlfriend, and B, your boyfriend is sitting right next to you!” Jeonghan hissed as he picked the paper for his name, passing it on to Minhyun.

“Anyone but Jonghyun. Anyone but Jonghyun. Anyone but Jonghyun,” Minhyun thought to himself as he picked his name out of the bucket. He swirled his hand around, hoping he would get anyone else. He had a ⅙ chance of getting Jonghyun, assuming Jeonghan and Nayoung didn’t pick him. He finally grabbed a paper and opened it right away.

“Kim Jonghyun” was written in light, sloppy handwriting. Minhyun was disappointed, but he looked back at everyone with a poker face. “Hey! We were supposed to read all our secret santas together!”

“Shut up, Seungcheol,” they all said in unison, laughing right afterwards as Seungcheol jokingly threw a tantrum and walked away. 

 

Minhyun didn’t hate Jonghyun, no, of course not. It was just out of their group of eight (Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Joshua, Dongho, Minki, Jonghyun, Minhyun, and Nayoung), Minhyun felt the least comfortable around Jonghyun. The starting group consisted of Seungcheol, Minhyun, and Nayoung meeting their freshman year, but it quickly expanded from there throughout the years. Jonghyun was the last edition three months ago that Seungcheol brought in for reasons no one knew why. Jonghyun hardly spoke, but just kinda laughed at the jokes they talked about. He was the same year as all of them and he liked anime and video games. That’s all Minhyun knew. 

“Fuck, what am I gonna do?” Minhyun groaned to Seongwoo as they walked to swim practice, “I don’t know anything about the guy! I didn’t even know his existence until Seungcheol brought him in!”

Seongwoo laughed as he patted the other’s back, “Just get him a waifu pillow or something. Isn’t he president of anime club?” 

“First of all, nice waifu pillows are too expensive. Second, I don’t even know what is favorite anime is to get him those kind of things!”

“How do you know they’re expensive, hmm?” Seongwoo wrapped his arm around his friend with a big smirk on his face, “You’ve looked for some before, haven’t you?”

“I-I-” beads of sweat fell down Minhyun’s face as he pushed Seongwoo away from him, “I had an anime phase in middle school okay! Leave me alone!” 

“Awww, how cute. Minhyun is so kawaii,” Seongwoo joked as he pinched Minhyun’s cheeks only to get a harsh smack on the back, “I’m just teasing. No need to be so violent. But why don’t you ask to set up a Google Doc or something like that? Like where people can write what they want and you can choose something from there?” 

“I already tried that, but of course Seungcheol said,” Minhyun rolled his eyes as he mocked his friend, “‘Since we’re all close friends, it should be easy. No need for a google doc.’ Well, if he didn’t bring a new person in our group of friends, everything would be easy!”

People started to stare as Minhyun raised his voice. Looking around, he blushed in embarrassment before quickly running into the locker room, away from public eye. He moved quickly to his locker and shoved his stuff inside before sinking in to the floor.

“So what are you gonna do?” Seongwoo chuckled as he began to strip out of his clothes, his speedo already underneath everything. 

“I guess, maybe I’ll try hanging out with him to see what he likes.”

  
  
  


After swim practice, Minhyun paced back and forth inside his room as he stared at his phone. The chat screen was to Jonghyun, but he couldn’t find the right words to say. He wanted to sound casual, not too forced and not obvious that he was Jonghyun’s secret santa. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he never really spoke to the other even when the whole group was hanging out. 

 

**To: Kim Jonghyun [06:08pm]**

hey uhm this is random but u wanna get milk tea sometime i’m rly craving

 

Minhyun sighed, reading over the message several times and hoping that it doesn’t sound too awkward. He hesitantly pushed the send button before placing his phone screen facing down on his desk. As much as this secret santa stuff was bothering him, he still needed to study. Calculus was currently his antagonist in life and he knew if he didn’t study, his GPA would suffer. 

After several math problems solved later (due to the help of the internet), he heard his phone buzz and immediately picked it up. A half smile appeared on his face as he saw it was from Jonghyun, he was quick to open it. 

 

**To: Hwang Minhyun [06:30pm]**

lol sure why not im free almost any time just pick a time and day

 

**To: Kim Jonghyun [06:31pm]**

how’s tomorrow after school? i hope that’s not too last minute for u

 

Minhyun grinned as he put down his phone, only for it to buzz before he could pick up his pencil again. 

 

**To: Hwang Minhyun [06:32pm]**

sounds good to me i’ll meet u at the flagpoles near the theater

 

He thought for a moment to say something back because he hated leaving people on read, but he decided against it as he didn’t really know what else to say. Minhyun put his phone down and continued trying to solve math problems until it was a reasonable time to sleep. 

  
  
  


“Minhyun!” Jonghyun yelled with a wave to call the other’s attention as Minhyun looked slightly confused to where he was going. Minhyun ran over to where Jonghyun was waiting with a smile, “Sorry if I took a while, I don’t usually come to this side of campus. I’m more of the athlete.”

“Yeah, it’s cool,” Jonghyun smiled reassuringly, putting his hands in his pockets and taking out his keys, “I can drive since I parked nearby.”

“Are you sure? I was the one who initiated to hang out. It’s no problem for me to drive.”

“Where did you park?” Jonghyun raised a brow.

“At the gym… which is at the opposite side of campus,” Minhyun said sheepishly, his hand ruffling in his hair.

“Yeah, exactly. Just follow me. I’ll show you to my car.”

Jonghyun walked in front of Minhyun and into the sea of cars. Minhyun could feel how awkward it was as the two never really spoke, but he tried to not think about it too much. He watched as Jonghyun got into the driver’s seat of a relatively nice car and sat next to him in the passenger seat. 

“Alright, uhm, where are we going?” Jonghyun looked at Minhyun, his phone in his hands as he was ready to type the address for directions, “I’ve never had milk tea before, so-”

“YOU’VE NEVER HAD MILK TEA BEFORE?” Minhyun said a little bit too loud, startling the other as he jumped in his seat, “I’m sorry, but I’m just surprised because that’s like the thing to do. Like  _ everyone _ gets milk tea as a pastime. I’m amazed.”

“I just, never really felt the desire to go? But you seemed like you really wanted it, so I figured I guess now is a time to try it,” Jonghyun laughed softly.

“Thanks, I guess,” Minhyun grabbed Jonghyun’s phone and typed the address, “Let’s go and pop your milk tea cherry, shall we?”

  
  


Jonghyun’s driving was actually terrible in Minhyun’s opinion. He would take forever to change lanes, let everyone cut in front of him, and almost got in an accident during the 15 minute drive to the place. Minhyun made a mental note to always drive if he were to hang out with Jonghyun again. 

“Can you just choose for me? I can’t decide what to get. I don’t know what’s good,” Jonghyun sighed as he spent more than enough time looking at the menu. Minhyun nodded and simply got him the same as he was going to get himself, a sea salt jasmine milk tea with pearls. As soon as he got the order, he walked over to where Jonghyun was sitting and slid it over to him, “Just to warn you, the texture of the pearls is a little weird at first, but I think you’ll grow to like it.”

Jonghyun took a sip and Minhyun watched for the other’s reaction. He could see the confusion as the other chewed, but eventually he smiled and took another sip, “Not bad. I can see why everyone likes it.”

“That’s what you say now and then you find yourself getting it twice a week, then three times, then four or five times, and suddenly your wallet consists of milk tea receipts and you’re poor,” Minhyun widened his eyes to joke around with the other, receiving a good laugh in return, brightening his spirits about what he thought would be an awkward hangout.

“I feel like we’ve never really talked. Tell me about yourself, Kim Jonghyun.”

  
  


In a span of an hour, Minhyun learned a lot about Jonghyun. He spoke about himself here and there, but Jonghyun surprisingly did most of the talking. Once you got the boy excited and talking, he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Minhyun found out that Jonghyun mainly takes dance related classes and no advanced classes in any other subject, which is why Minhyun has never had a class with him. He is in the school’s exhibition dance team, but also really loves anime which is how he became president of the club. Jonghyun met Seungcheol in summer school as they both were retaking a class. Even though he had a lot of dance friends, the dance people were a bit snakey and he enjoyed hanging out with Seungcheol the most so the other asked if he wanted to hang out with him and his friends. 

“Yeah, I always wondered how you and Seungcheol met because all he said when he brought you in was ‘Hey this is my friend Jonghyun. He’s cool.’ I chose not to question it, but I don’t know about everyone else. Do you talk to the others?” Minhyun found himself leaning forward as he was became interested over who Jonghyun was. His head was resting on his hands and he couldn’t help but softly smile.

“Uh, yeah. Nayoung is on the school dance team with me. The arts community on school is pretty close knit so I was acquaintances with the choir kids, Dongho and Jeonghan. Joshua and Minki sometimes come to the anime club meetings, usually when they’re really hooked on an anime and needs someone to talk to,” Jonghyun hummed in thought for a bit, “You’re the only one I didn’t really talk to in the group. I was really timid to talk to you, so I was happy when you messaged to hang out.” 

Minhyun smiled as he sipped the rest of his tea. “Well, I’m happy we’ve gotten to know each other.”

“By the way, why did you message me out of nowhere? Was it really because you wanted someone to get milk tea that badly?” Jonghyun tilted his head curiously.

A mix of excuses popped in Minhyun’s head as he couldn’t say that he wanted to hang out to come up with a good secret santa gift. “I was talking to my friend Seongwoo about our group casually and he said it’d be a good to get to know each other since I felt like none of us other than Seungcheol knew you, which I now know was not the case. I didn’t want you to be a loner in the group. It took me a while to realize it, but yeah.”

Minhyun could see the smile on Jonghyun’s face brighten and he couldn’t help but notice how cute Jonghyun looked with a full smile on his face, not that he doesn’t usually look cute, but he looked cut _ er _ that it was noticeable in Minhyun’s oblivious eyes. 

“That’s sweet of you,” Jonghyun looked at the table, blushing just a bit, “Thanks. That means a lot.” Jonghyun looked back up at Minhyun who was looking right back at him with a big smile that made his eyes crease up as well. 

Jonghyun couldn’t help but notice his racing heart at that moment, while Minhyun was too oblivious.

 

“Texting Jonghyun again?” Seongwoo chuckled as he snuck up behind the taller before class, startling him as he quickly put his phone back in his pocket away from Seongwoo’s eyes. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Ever since their first hangout, Jonghyun and Minhyun had been texting nonstop. It was mainly getting to know each other. They started by playing 20 questions, suggested by Minhyun so he could simply ask what Jonghyun likes and dislikes, but that later turned to talks about how they were doing and what was going on in their lives currently. Minhyun just felt so comfortable talking to Jonghyun that he didn’t realize that they had been talking a lot.

“Come on, Minhyun. Don’t give me that bullshit,” Seongwoo groaned as he sat down next to the other and took out his notebook and pencil case, “Literally every time I see you alone, you’re on your phone texting that guy. When you told me you were going to hang out with him to get to know him, I thought this was just going to be a one time thing, but clearly that’s not the case.” 

“Is it wrong to get to know someone in my friend group? I mean, it only took me long enough,” Minhyun defended with his arms crossed, looking around the room slightly to make sure he was not being too loud. 

“I mean I guess, but,” Seongwoo turned to face his friend and straight into his eyes, “just don’t fall in love with him.” 

Minhyun raised a brow, confused, “Why would that be a problem?”

“I just don’t think it’s a good idea, Minhyun. As your friend, you need to trust me,” Seongwoo turned away and face toward the front.

“Is it because you sti--”

“Class, take out a blank piece of paper. Pop quiz!” 

The class groaned, but quickly did as they were told. Minhyun was acing this class so it was no big deal for him, but he couldn’t help but think about why Seongwoo disagreed with something happening between him and Jonghyun. 

  
  


“Daniel, you’re just playing a stupid prank on me. Shut up.” 

One year ago, Daniel, a fellow swimmer who was a year younger than Minhyun and Seongwoo, asked if he could meet up with Minhyun after practice to talk about things. Although he wasn’t close to him like Seongwoo, he agreed, thinking that something was wrong.

“I’m telling you as Ong Seongwoo’s best friend, he likes you a lot and he’s too scared to say anything, but I really think you guys could be something.” The tone in Daniel’s voice was serious that Minhyun stepped back for a bit and took a breather before speaking.

“But, I don’t like him like that. He’s my close friend and nothing more than that,” Minhyun sighed as he dried his hair with his towel, still wet from practice, “He’s been there for me throughout a lot of things and I’m sure he’ll find someone great. There’s just no spark there so end it here, Daniel.”

Minhyun walked away from Daniel, leaving the conversation there. He, then, walked to his car, where he saw Seongwoo pacing back and forth in front of it.

“Hey, wha--”

“I like you.”

Minhyun furrowed his eyebrows at the sudden confession, “Daniel just told me. Why are you guys both telling me about these feelings?” 

“I guess he didn’t listen to me when I said I’d take care of things myself,” Seongwoo took a deep breath in and out before speaking again, “Minhyun, you make my heart beat. You make me smile and you’re there for me. You’re good looking and I jus--”

“Seongwoo, stop,” Minhyun looked at his friend seriously, “Please.”

Minhyun could see all the emotion drain from Seongwoo’s face and it hurt him if he was honest, “Do you not feel the same way? I really thought with how you were acting towards me…”

“No, and I’m sorry if I led you on in any way. We’re friends and I’d like us to be just friends,” Minhyun softly smiled, trying his best to soften the situation, but there was no way.

“I understand,” Seongwoo whispered before running off, tears in his eyes. 

  
  


It took a couple months for Seongwoo and Minhyun to return to normal and Minhyun had assumed it was because Seongwoo got over him, but after hearing how Seongwoo felt about him simply talking to Jonghyun more, he wasn’t sure. 

And it worried him. 

Seongwoo and Minhyun became friends in their first year of high school on the swim team. Minhyun and his superior breaststroke and Seongwoo and his superior freestyle. They were the only first years that made it onto the varsity swim team as most first years were on the junior varsity team. However, as the youngest of the bunch, they experienced the same hardships from upperclassmen together and naturally got close. Minhyun knew he wouldn’t have survived high school swim team without Seongwoo and he knew Seongwoo felt the same. 

“Oh, dude, what were you talking about before the teacher cut you off before class?” Seongwoo asked as they were packing up at the end of class. Minhyun was actually surprised Seongwoo remembered he was cut off that he was a bit suspicious, but he didn’t want to talk about it anymore, “Oh, I don’t remember. Probably nothing.”

Minhyun shrugged before getting out of his seat, trying to play up his act, “I’m gonna head out first. I got a lot of things to do.”

Seongwoo nodded and Minhyun was quick to leave, not looking back to see Seongwoo watching him go with a soft sigh, “Yes. I still do, Minhyun,” he whispered to himself before getting up and heading out himself.

  
  


As the days passed, Jonghyun and Minhyun got closer and closer. They would go out to get milk tea every so often as Jonghyun grew fond of the taste. Minhyun loved to tell stories to Jonghyun about their group like how Seungcheol actually had a crush on Nayoung at one point but she had a crush on Minhyun instead, but Minhyun wasn’t interested at all. 

“Do you not swing that way?” Jonghyun carefully asked, “If you don’t mind me asking, of course.” 

“I swing both ways just like Seungcheol,” he nodded, “It’s just that Nayoung and I have known each other for too long that I see her more of a sister than anything else. She never even told me her feelings until after she started dating Kyulkyung,” Minhyun chuckled to himself as he took another sip of his drink, “Nayoung told me she felt like she never had a chance which is why she didn’t confess at the time.”

Jonghyun nodded, “Wow, Hwang Minhyun. What a cool guy. Everyone just thinks you’re great,” Minhyun almost choked on a pearl at the other’s words. He shook his head strongly in refusal. “N-n-no! It’s not like that I swear!” 

“I’m just joking with you, relax!” the dancer laughed as he pat the other’s arm. Minhyun took a deep breath and sighed, “It’s just, there’s been close friends that have liked me and it sucks when I don’t feel the same way and I end up hurting them. Because they’re my friends and I care for them you know! I don’t want to be giving them pain in their life.” 

“But if they liked you, I’m sure they didn’t blame you for hurting. They know you well enough to know you wouldn’t purposely hurt them,” Jonghyun gave Minhyun a reassuring smile, “Don’t be so hard on yourself.” 

“I sound like such a snob complaining about people having crushes on me, huh?” Minhyun flashed a smile back at the other, “Yeah you kinda do.” Jonghyun teased, only to receive a punch in the arm from the other, “I’m kidding, geez. You don’t sound like a snob. You actually sound really kindhearted caring about these people.”

“Gross,” Minhyun rolled his eyes jokingly, “Now you’re making me sound soft.”

“Well, Minhyun, you kinda are. Pleasedonthitmeagain,” Jonghyun winced in slight fear as he saw Minhyun clench his fist, “I’m kidding, you’re the coldest person I know. Wow, tough image Minhyun is always in my head!” 

The two of them laughed carelessly for the rest of their hangout. Although Minhyun didn’t know Jonghyun for that long, he knew from that moment he could trust the other with deeper things on his mind.

  
  


Finals season came around and Jonghyun and Minhyun hardly spoke as they (mainly Minhyun) were studying most of the time. They could feel the emptiness in their lives of not constantly texting each other. The two still texted briefly, but Minhyun liked to keep his phone off during his studying, which also caused problems when his mom wanted to get a hold of him. However, it was the best way for him to get work done. 

Minhyun spent finals week in the library or in some cafe alone. He found himself taking several study breaks thinking about Jonghyun. It was hard not to notice how caring Jonghyun was throughout the weeks as well as funny and charming. Oh, Minhyun could go on and on, but he stopped himself every time, knowing he would get carried away and want to text the other. 

As soon as finals were over, he hopped into his car and was ready to head home until the passenger door opened up and came in Dongho sitting next to him with a big grin on his face. Minhyun glared at him, not in the mood for human interaction as he just wanted to take a nap. 

“What do you want, Dongho? I already told you, I’m not asking older sister for drugs. She doesn’t have an--”

“Did you get your secret santa gift yet? Let's go buy it together. I completely forgot until Seungcheol reminded me. My car is in the shop so I can’t go by myself and you owe me from the time your car broke down and I helped you out,” Dongho smiled even brighter, only ticking Minhyun off even more, despite the facts being laid out in front him. Yes, Minhyun didn’t buy his gift yet. Yes, Minhyun owed Dongho. No, Minhyun did not want to deal with this right now.

But he guess he had to. “I didn’t so fine. I’m guessing you don’t have me, but how do you know I don’t have you?” Minhyun raised a brow only for Dongho to chuckle.

“You have Jonghyun. It’s obvious. Why else would you first ask Seungcheol to make a Google Doc and then suddenly start talking to Jonghyun after the idea got rejected?” Minhyun looked at Dongho blankly, surprised that his plan was so easy to figure out. “I’m right, aren’t I? Nice! Minki owes me five bucks now.” 

Minhyun didn’t want to say that Dongho was right so he simply started his car and drove to the local mall in silence. Dongho filled the empty car with humming of his latest choir performance, looking out the window casually. 

Finding a parking spot quickly, Minhyun grinned at his success. “We’re here. Get out,” he hissed only for Dongho to grab onto the other’s hands with beads of sweat pouring down his face, “Alright, Minhyun my buddy. What the fuck do I get Seungcheol for secret santa?” 

The swimmer couldn’t help but laugh at how blunt Dongho was, “Uhh, that’s your problem, not mine. Sorry friend.” Minhyun could see the disparity in the other’s face that he tried to come up with something, “Hm, okay. If I were you, I would just buy him something that would just mess with him, you know. Like a banana holder or a barbie doll?”

“Hwang Minhyun, you’re a genius!” Dongho grabbed Minhyun’s head and kissed him on the cheek in which Minhyun returned with a smack to the face. “Never do anything like that again.” 

“Understood.” Dongho laughed before running out of the car. Minhyun walked out slowly with a smile as he had a clear idea what to get Jonghyun. Past Minhyun that was crying over getting Jonghyun for secret santa would be amazed. 

  
  
  


The eight planned the big secret santa reveal on Christmas Eve at an airbnb Seungcheol reserved. It was a small party that consisted of the eight with a plus one if wanted. Nayoung invited her girlfriend Kyulkyung, Seungcheol and Jeonghan invited their friends Jihoon and Soonyoung who they often went on double dates with, and Minki invited his friend Aron who was a college kid who brought the booze. Minhyun was planning on inviting Seongwoo, but he didn’t know he’d react to Jonghyun.

Everyone had a bottle of soju in their hands as they mingled with each other in the beginning. Dongho and Minhyun were known to everyone in the group as the ones that didn’t drink, but seeing it was their last Christmas party as high schoolers, they decided to finally drink with their friends. Minhyun knew the taste of alcohol from the sips of wine he drank at church, but Dongho was unfamiliar to the taste and disliked it immediately. “It’s an acquired taste!” Seungcheol yelled from across the room as he saw the disgusted face Dongho made. 

They decided to do the gift exchange before everyone got completely wasted. With the secret santa minimum of $50 and a maximum of $100 (yes it was expensive, but they all had summer jobs that they agreed to the price range), everyone was excited to what they were going to get.“Alright nose goes!” yelled Minki as soon as they sat in a circle in the living room.

Nayoung, being the last one to touch her nose, started the secret santa and gave her gift to Dongho. Everyone saw as Dongho’s eyes widened at her gift, which was a recording microphone and a small launchpad as everyone knew the vocalist was dabbling in music composition. He thanked her a million times and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Hey, I know you’re my best friend, but she’s mine, okay?” Kyulkyung squinted as she wiped her girlfriend’s cheek. 

Dongho went next and he giggled as he gave his gift to Seungcheol which made him worry. Opening the present he found a waifu pillow (which Minhyun laughed a little too hard about), a banana holder as suggested, and some nice shoes. “I don’t watch anime, but she’s hot,” Seungcheol chuckled only to get a smack on the head from Jeonghan. However, at this point the boy was unphased by his boyfriend’s smacks that he didn’t even pause to open his mouth again, “Hey, anime pres! Who is she?” 

Jonghyun blushed a bit as he looked at the pillow and thought for a minute before shrugging. “I don’t watch every single anime, dude.” Seungcheol squinted at the other, not believing it, “Are you not telling me because you don’t want everyone to know you’re a pervert? It’s okay we accept you for who you are. This is a very accepting environment,” Jonghyun grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at Seungcheol, “Everyone already thinks I watch hentai because I’m anime club president! I have nothing to hide!”

“So you do watch hentai then?” Minhyun chimed in with a big grin on his face, only for Jonghyun to blush even more as he didn’t want the attention to go to him, “... sometimes… okay leave me alone.” Jonghyun looked away, but Minhyun put the boy in a headlock and ruffled his hair, “Aww, he’s embarrassed. How cute.” 

Seungcheol revealed that he had Minki and gave him Lady Gaga tickets for the upcoming concert that Minki said he wasn’t able to get. Minki had Joshua and gave him a guitar amp as Joshua had been talking about wanting to start busking. Joshua had Jeonghan and he gave Jeonghan really nice clothes that Jeonghan said he had been to poor to buy. Jeonghan had Nayoung and gave her long distance bracelets for her and Kyulkyung as Kyulkyung applied to colleges only in China as well as the best dance practice clothes. 

“So, I guess we have each other,” everyone looked at the two weren’t called and Minhyun smiled as he gave his gift to Jonghyun first. In the bag, there were plushies of his favorite characters from his two of his favorite animes, Naruto and Haikyuu, new dance shoes as Minhyun knew Jonghyun’s were getting old, a gift card to the milk tea place they often went to, as well as a jar of paper stars, each containing a note of encouragement as Jonghyun expressed how much he loved getting cheesy sentimental stuff.

“Oh my god, Minhyun. Thank you,” Jonghyun hugged the other tightly, “You’re the best. I just hope my gift isn’t lame.” In the box Jonghyun gave, there were pens that Minhyun loved (what a nerd), new speedos of different designs as Minhyun talked about only having black ones, and a robotic vacuum as everyone knew Minhyun loved being neat and tidy. 

“This is perfect. Thank you, Jonghyun.” Minhyun pulled Jonghyun into a hug. “Since when did those two get close?” Seungcheol loudly whispered only for everyone to glare at him as he was the only one who didn’t notice. “How the hell did you not notice? They literally snapchat getting milk tea every time they go,” commented Minki, causing everyone to laugh.

Secret santa was now officially over and everyone just hung out and drank. Being pressured by almost everyone, Minhyun drank a lot more than he expected. He wasn’t even sure what his limit was but he just kept going. Dongho tried to stop everyone from convincing him to drink, being the other new drinker, but it was no use. 

Jonghyun stayed quiet for the most part as he may have talked to everyone at the party before, but he wasn’t too close with everyone. It was his first party being a part of the group and he wanted to observe everyone. He watched people played beer pong, noticed people making out on the couch (basically every couple at one point), and laughed at how wasted Minhyun was getting. Eventually, Minhyun said no to the drinks and went straight to Jonghyun, holding onto his arm tightly. “Jju-yah, you’re really cute. You know that, right?”

Minhyun giggled as he looked at Jonghyun who just looked at him, unsure what to tell the drunkard. “Like,  _ really  _ cute, Jong.” The taller smiled as he pushed the other against the wall. Jonghyun was surprised, not expecting this at all, but he didn’t want to stop Minhyun either as he watched as their faces got closer together. “I’m going to kiss you,” Minhyun forewarned, his lips only an inch away from the other’s. Jonghyun closed his eyes tightly as the swimmer pressed his lips against his own. 

It was as if time stopped and nothing else was on his mind but Minhyun. He tugged on Minhyun’s shirt to pull him closer to his body. He felt as Minhyun wrapped his arms around his waist, deepening the kiss as he did so. Jonghyun could taste the alcohol in Minhyun’s mouth, feel his soft lips and his warm tongue; it was all so addicting and he didn’t want it to stop. The alcohol he had been taking in small doses finally hit him as he felt himself get bolder in his actions such as squeezing Minhyun’s ass, but as he was about to put his hand down Minhyun’s pants, Dongho separated the two and he couldn’t help but be upset.

“Alright, love birds. Please don’t fuck right in front of us. I don’t need that image in my head. Get a room if anything. Please,” Dongho looked straight into the eyes of both Jonghyun and Minhyun before walking away. Jonghyun looked around the room and noticed that everyone was looking at them. They were too into the moment that they weren’t concerned over their surroundings. He didn’t expect to get so much attention, but at the same time he didn’t care. “Let’s go to one of the rooms,” Minhyun whispered into his ear lowly.

 

There were three rooms in the airbnb and from what the two could hear from outside the doors (sadly), two of them were taken and should not be opened. The third room was open and they made sure to lock it before making out on the bed for a bit longer. Jonghyun couldn’t keep his hands off of Minhyun, exploring the other’s upper body and feeling his toned muscles from swimming. He pulled Minhyun’s shirt off of him and took a moment to stare at his body before going back to making out only for Minhyun to pull back. 

“Hold up, I need to puke,” Minhyun ran to the bathroom and Jonghyun could hear the other groan in pain. He followed him into the bathroom and rubbed his back for moral support. Trying to think of how else to help, he ran out of the room quickly and grabbed a water bottle, giving it to Minhyun as soon as he was done throwing up.

The two sighed as they fell onto the bed once Minhyun was sure he didn’t need to throw up anymore. As the puking ruined the mood, the two quickly fell asleep as they were both dead tired. Jonghyun was a happy little spoon and Minhyun was a content big spoon. 

  
  
  


The next morning, Jonghyun woke up first and he couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling of Minhyun’s arms wrapped around him. The reason why he really accepted to hang out with Minhyun the first time was because he also didn’t know Minhyun well and was worried about what to get him for the secret santa. Comparing then to now, Jonghyun laughed to himself at how easily he fell for the other. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment it happened, but he realized the more he got to know Minhyun, the more he fell in love with him. Jonghyun touched his cheeks and sighed at how warm they were getting just at the thought of his feelings. 

Minhyun woke up with the need to throw up once more, running to the bathroom immediately. He felt sick to his stomach but walking out of the bathroom and seeing half-awake Jonghyun smiling at him made him feel better. 

“You smell like throw up,” Jonghyun whispered as Minhyun moved back onto the bed and cuddled up against him. “Sorry, you’re just going have to deal with it.” Minhyun chuckled as he kissed Jonghyun on the cheek before trying to go back to bed. 

However, he couldn’t sleep a wink. Minhyun, instead, began to think about his feelings and how he felt so comfortable around Jonghyun. Although he had many close friends, he never got close to anyone as fast as he did with Jonghyun and comparing all his past love interests, he never fell for someone as fast as he did with Jonghyun. Minhyun couldn’t remember the last time he felt so happy being with someone and he didn’t want to let that someone go. 

 

“Wow, took the lovebirds long enough to come down,” Minki yelled as Minhyun and Jonghyun came down to the living room an hour later. The place was a mess and Minhyun couldn’t help but cringe. Instead of immediately going to the breakfast that Aron graciously cooked, he walked over to his stuff and turned on the vacuum Jonghyun bought him with a warm smile. “Eat first, you clean freak!” Jeonghan yelled before stuffing a spoonful of eggs into his mouth. 

Minhyun nodded and grabbed a plateful of food, sitting down next to Jonghyun who had already started eating. There were eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Minhyun didn’t really enjoy American breakfast, but he was grateful that Aron cooked something rather than nothing, so he sucked it up and ate. 

“So, did you two fuck or what,” Seungcheol nonchalantly asked as he sat down, causing both Jonghyun and Minhyun to almost choke on their food. Minhyun could hear Dongho laughing from the side and he groaned. “No, we didn’t.” 

“Wow, surprising. From the way the two of you were going at it, everyone thought a home run was gonna happen,” Dongho joined in on the conversation sitting next to Seungcheol. Minhyun looked down at his food and pretended not to hear anything. “Bitch, don’t try to act innocent and play the ‘I blacked out’ card. We all saw what happened an-”

“Shut up, Dongho. You’re being too loud for a hungover morning.” 

Everyone went quiet as they all looked to Jonghyun, who no one expected to lash out like that so casually. Jonghyun was usually the one who stayed quiet and observed, but for once he was speaking up. Dongho simply sunk into his seat and Jonghyun shrugged as he continued to eat. “Ouch, that hurt.” Minhyun laughed as everyone continued to what they were doing previously, “Nice job, Jonghyun.” 

“So, are you guys dating now or what?” Nayoung walked to the table and pointed her fork at Minhyun and Jonghyun. The two looked at each other and shrugged. “I guess so,” Minhyun responded only to get a nod from Jonghyun.

“Wait, what the fuck. You guys can’t just start dating just like that! That’s not romantic at all. There has to be a mood. Like a cute date or an awkward confession or--”

“Seungcheol, you and Jeonghan literally started dating the same way,” Nayoung rolled her eyes as she pushed the boy’s head teasingly. “Yeah, I know, but this is Hwang Minhyun we’re talking about, our precious friend.” Minhyun and Jonghyun turned to each other with a soft smile.

“Hey, Minhyun. I like you.”

“Hey, Jonghyun. I like you.”

“Let’s date.”

“Sure.”

The two of them turned back to Seungcheol and Minhyun stabbed the last piece of pancake on his plate, “Does that satisfy your romantic fantasies?” Everyone at the table laughed as Seungcheol huffed in his seat mumbling “that wasn’t what I meant.” 

  
  


“So, Jonghyun and I are dating now,” Minhyun casually brought up to Seongwoo after winter break as they walked to practice together. 

“Ah, okay,” Seongwoo nodded, not sure what else to really say. Minhyun looked to his friend and bit his lip before speaking. “Are you okay with this?”

Seongwoo shrugged, “I mean you decided what you wanted and I can’t stop you from that. As long as you’re happy, then I’m happy.” 

Minhyun was satisfied with the other’s answer and he grinned as he put Seongwoo in a headlock, “Alright, I don’t like when you talk serious so you gotta stop,” he laughed loudly as the other tried to escape, “What the hell, you were the one who started it!”

  
  


“Have I ever told you that you’re a bad driver?” Minhyun held his boyfriend’s hand as he was in the passenger seat since Jonghyun insisted that he wanted to be the one driving. 

“Yes, several times. Despite that, you still love me so that’s all that matters,” Jonghyun chuckled as he started his car, backing out of his parking spot. 

“That’s not the point!” Minhyun sighed as he watched the other drive, making sure he didn’t hit anyone as he backed out.

“Do you love me?” Jonghyun looked at his boyfriend with a raised brow as he switched gears.

“Yes, I do,” Minhyun blushed, but still smiled as he looked into his boyfriend’s eyes.

Jonghyun sneaked a small peck on the lips before continuing to drive, “I’m telling you. That’s all I care about.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to do a fic with pledis 95 line and although the eight weren't all featured too well, i enjoyed having them. i wanted to make a christmas series of nuest ships but then the tragedy last week put me in a spell and i wasn't in the mood to write. i wasn't going to release this one at first, but i figured i started it so i might as well. i'm sorry if it felt rushed or it was unclear but i hope it was a nice christmas gift for all you 2hyun shippers. :^)  
> please feel free to talk to me about 2hyun (or any other pd101 ship) on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nuestwhere)  
> or send me plots you would like a short whip/drabble of at my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/btobooty)


End file.
